S and M
by pomidor
Summary: Josh got into trouble because of Drake once again. Why does Drake always do this to him? Drake/Josh slash!


**Hello! So I don't own Drake and Josh. This story takes place when they're a bit older, when Josh isn't fat (because he's hot then). Nice read.**

Josh walked into the house slamming the door. A minute after Drake entered.

"My god, Josh! What happened?" asked their mother. She didn't expect to see the boy covered in blood.

"What happened? Drake! That's what happened!" Josh shouted.

She crossed her arms over her chest with a 'trouble for son' face.

"Drake what did you do to your brother?"

"Well, it was not exactly my fault." Drake said indirectly.

"Say, did you have to hit on this motorcyclist girlfriend? I understand she was pretty, but there are plenty of nice girls out there!"

"Hey! She was the hottest girl I've ever seen!"

Josh shot him a murdering look.

"Well, you could have at least said that it wasn't me! Why did you unload your fault on me?"

"Don't get me wrong! I would have fought with him, but you understand…" Drake looked into the closest mirror "This face. Destroying it would be scandalous."

Josh closed his eyes and took long calming breaths.

"Oh, you look like a tomato right now." Drake laughed.

"Yes, it's a very humoristic situation! I wonder if you would laugh when a big guy attacks you with a knife!"

"He had a knife?" Asked terrified mother.

"It was a kitchen knife."

"Yes, the one you use to cut hard meat!"

"Oh, don't be a baby about it. He wasn't going to kill you."

"Maybe. But now I sure as hell want to kill you!"

Of course he didn't. He just went to their room.

"Drake I think we have to talk." His mother was tapping her foot on the floor. It was never a good sign.

"Later mum. I have to nurse Josh."

"You? Is it really a good idea? He may beat you up."

"Nah. I will take care of this."

Josh was not going to go down. Even for first-aid kit. Drake really overdid it this time. Speaking of him, his lovely brother just entered with the said first-aid kit.

"Don't come near me." Josh warned grumpily.

"Okay. But just so you know, I won't be the one to call for ambulance when you pass out from blood loss."

His brother didn't answer which Drake took for a good sign and smirked coming closer to the couch where Josh sat. Josh was looking at him with hatred. Drake took out the oxidized water, few swabs and plasters.

"You have to take off your shirt." Drake said calmly. Josh didn't listen to him. Drake sighted and caught the edges of his brothers shirt lifting them up. Josh didn't look at him but lifted his hands up to allow the other boy to take the cloth completely off. Drake touched a bigger cut with a swab and Josh hissed.

"Does it hurt?" asked Drake sweetly, smirking.

"Of course it hurts, stupid!"

Drake only swabbed the cut further smiling to himself.

"You asshole! I bet you actually like seeing me in pain! That's why you let that guy cut me!"

"For one thing you're right." Drake inserted his finger into the bloody cut.

"Ah!" Josh shouted from pain and surprise. Before he could say anything his brother interrupted.

"I do like seeing you in pain." His fingernail made a lane in blood. His brother looked at him angrily.

"Funny" said Drake, interrupting Josh again. "People say I'm like a porn star. Shame they don't see you right now. With your mouth opened like that. You're extremely sensitive to pain aren't you?"

"I highly doubt that it's provocative in that kind."

"Pain and pleasure are very closely tied my naïve brother."

"Drake, stop that. It's sick."

Drake shrugged and returned to swabbing, listening to Josh's sounds of discomfort. He was almost done. Only a small cut on the other's lips was left. He put his thumb on the cut, using other fingers to lift his chin. He firmly pressed the wound, and his brother groaned. Hearing that Drake shifted closer, till their noses connected. They were looking straight into the others eyes, but Josh's gaze travelled lower, first to the others lips, than more south and he quickly looked back up.

"Who would have thought? The fabulous Drake gets excited only after that?" commented Josh.

"Says the guy that kissed me only because I got him tickets for Oprah." Drake smiled.

"I would kiss anyone that got me tickets for Oprah!"

Drake pulled on the tellers' boy hair with an angry look.

"Don't even try." He warned.

"Says the slut!" Josh copied his brother's earlier smile.

Drake let go of his hair and sat on top of his lap.

"Wouldn't you like me to teach you some things?" he said with a smug smile that disappeared after he got hit by a pillow.

"Get the fuck out, pervert!"

Drake done as he was told, but stopped near the exit.

"You call me pervert, but aren't you excited too? What that makes you, Joshie?"

He managed to get out before the pillow collided with the doors.

They avoided each other till evening. When Josh came down for dinner, only his step siblings were there. Megan suddenly approached him.

"Hey idiot. Got down at least. Now get to making cakes."

"What cakes?" Josh asked disorientated.

"I'm doing a party tomorrow."

"I'm hurt and tired Megan. I'm not going to do it."

Megan took a tape deck from under the coffee table. She clicked it and Josh's hisses and groans filled the living room. Josh had to acknowledge it did sound a little bit erotic.

"What do you think parents will say when they hear this? I got all this situation not only on cassette, but filmed also."

Josh was speechless. Drake begun laughing.

"Don't be so happy. You're going to help me clean up."

His humor immediately ceased. They were going to serve her for who knows how long.

Only one word came to their minds. "Fuck."

**Review? Please!**


End file.
